


hasta los huesos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando abre la puerta Ronan balancea la botella rota en su mano. Montones de pequeños cristales se acumulan en los hombros de su cazadora y el resto del cuerpo y Adam se encuentra estudiando la causa más probable: que los cristales le hayan cortado a él o haya sucedido a la inversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hasta los huesos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto para quitármelo de en medio. No sabía qué título poner así que he cogido un trocito de una canción de The Vaccines. Lo siento, Vaccines.
> 
> Spoilers sólo del primer libro, aunque realmente debería ir en algún punto del tercero.

Cuando abre la puerta Ronan balancea la botella rota en su mano. Montones de pequeños cristales se acumulan en los hombros de su cazadora y el resto del cuerpo y Adam se encuentra estudiando la causa más probable: que los cristales le hayan cortado a él o haya sucedido a la inversa.

—¿Quiero preguntar? —Ronan se balancea contra el marco de la puerta, como haría un crío. Sonríe demasiado amplio, hay un encanto febril ahí.

Durante un segundo estudia el interior de su apartamento, y Adam quiere sentir aunque sea una punzada de vergüenza, pero comparado con Monmouth Manufacturing sus facturas, apuntes y envoltorios de barritas de cereales no destacan dentro del desorden. Aún así es un segundo en el que su apartamento se encoge a su alrededor, ambas por la presencia de otra persona, pero especialmente por la de Ronan, que siempre lleva algo peligroso en el rostro.

—Tienes botiquín, ¿verdad?

Adam ahoga un bostezo que no lo es, sabe que ninguno ha dormido últimamente. Le deja paso, demasiado exhausto para echarle a la calle y que se limpie los cristales de encima como haría un perro. Ronan le arrolla en el proceso, se mete en su espacio a zancadas, se pasa la botella de una mano a otra.

La mente de Adam elabora un informe de daños; el labio partido, la mano derecha hinchada, decenas de cortes diminutos y los vaqueros embarrados, Ronan parece haberse arrastrado directo desde un alunizaje forzoso y sería lo menos ilegal que ha hecho ese mes.

—Trae eso —le quita el vidrio de las manos. Tiene la piel áspera y helada; Adam se esfuerza mucho por ignorar la manera en la que Ronan se encorva hacia el movimiento.

Le empuja con la rodilla y Ronan se mueve hacia su cama como si golpease el aire, bajando el rostro y crujiendo los nudillos. Cae sin cuidado y el suelo y el colchón gimen bajo su peso, descoloca el tarot que Adam ha abandonado sobre la almohada. De repente toda la habitación parece demasiado frágil para contenerle.

—Al baño, Lynch, no quiero mi cama llena de cristales.

Se reclina como respuesta, subiendo las botas sobre la colcha y dejándose caer hasta que su nuca golpea la pared y algo retumba. Los tabiques son de papel y Ronan sólo entiende la delicadeza cuando quiere, la reserva para coches o animales pequeños, pero su aspereza está cuidadosamente estudiada. Le lleva meses darse cuenta de esto, meses de ladridos y nudillos sangrando y aprender a no inmutarse cuando escupe veneno hacia alguien que no es Adam. Se trata de otro tipo diferente de rabia, una que entra en ebullición repentina y provoca pocas consecuencias, y a Adam nunca le ha asustado esa. Adam sabe _manejar_ esa.

Sacude la cabeza y se estira de camino a la pequeña nevera que hay en la esquina de la sala. Las juntas se sus hombros se quejan cuando se agacha, hay algo en ellas que no encaja del todo, o quizá es él que ya no sabe cómo moverse, qué partes de su cuerpo le siguen perteneciendo. Lanza la bolsa de hielo sin mirar; golpea en el costado de Ronan y este no se queja, pero en lugar de colocarla sobre la mano hinchada la pone sobre su frente y cierra los ojos. Hay un segundo demasiado largo en el que Adam no sabe dejar de mirar, hasta que finalmente sacude la cabeza y se pone en pie.

El zumbido de Ronan tarareando le persigue mientras busca el botiquín. “Voy a acabar con esa puta canción en la cabeza toda la noche”, le da un manotazo en el hombro y parece ser una zona sensible, porque Ronan gruñe y se dobla sobre sí mismo.

—Joder, Parrish, un poco de compasión.

Las sílabas se emborronan cuando habla, y Adam se sienta a su lado, más cerca de lo que resulta cómodo. “Para eso tienes a Gansey,” tira de su cazadora y Ronan balancea la bolsa de hielo sobre su frente y se saca la chaqueta a empujones. Ronan se amorata rápido, las franjas oscuras se pierden irregulares entre su camiseta y las líneas de su tatuaje. Adam está seguro de que si presionase un dedo ahí, justo entre los dibujos de la tinta, dejaría su marca, algo rojo y casi permanente.

Alarga la mano para coger el algodón que sostiene Adam, deja la bolsa de hielo en la silla que le hace las veces de cómoda, goteando sobre los pantalones que llevará en unas horas al trabajo.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? Sé cómo limpiar una puta herida —los dedos de Ronan rodean el hueso de su muñeca.  
—No me jodas, ¿sí?

Su sonrisa le hace perder la concentración, afilada y llena de sangre, Adam le ve por un momento contra el capó del coche de policía. Lleva el algodón al corte que hay en su mejilla y aprieta, Ronan clava las uñas en su antebrazo.

Está más magullado que herido y su historia es más teatral que verdadera, una cosa adornada y llena de tacos y pausas cuando el pulgar de Adam se topa con la curvatura de su mandíbula. A veces hace eso, a veces se detiene a recalibrar lo que sabe de Ronan, cómo reacciona a sus movimientos. Y a veces, más de las que le gustaría, se encuentra buscando una oportunidad para hacerlo de esta manera. De ver cómo se reabre la herida cada vez que se humedece los labios.

Se reacomoda en su cama, ahora su colcha está llena de barro y apesta a alcohol (el puro y el que no) y a Ronan, que tamborilea con los dedos sobre las cartas del tarot que se salen de la caja.

—No hagas eso, ¿quieres? —sabe que no tiene que decirlo, que el _quieres_ es una invitación.

Deja el botiquín en el suelo y cruje entero de nuevo, los dedos de Ronan continúan bailando, hipnóticos, esta vez sobre la caja de las cartas. Adam las aparta de su camino, consciente de que esto le pone en la línea de tiro, porque respira pesado y sobre Ronan durante un segundo, y porque no sabe mantener el equilibrio entre el movimiento seco y el violento. El labio de Ronan continúa sangrando, y “mierda, Parrish, no seas tan aguafiestas” pero lo dice de una manera densa que le hace pensar que ha visto la diferencia, la contención en la mano de Adam y en cómo se retrae de nuevo.

—Me levanto en tres horas y me has dejado la cama hecha un cristo.  
—Bah.

Cruza las botas sobre la colcha y Adam resopla. “Muévete al suelo, imbécil.”

Ronan obedece. Ronan siempre obedece, le ladra más que le muerde. Adam deja caer la colcha sucia sobre su regazo, quita el tarot de en medio y revuelve las sábanas, aún calientes y apestando a Ronan. Tararea de nuevo, hecho un ovillo en el suelo y gruñendo cada pocos segundos, cada vez que se mueve.

“Al menos podrías dejarme la puta bañera”, le ladra de nuevo. Adam preferiría que le mordiera.


End file.
